


Gone With the Wing

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Gone With the Wind, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Eye, Blackhawk - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover of Avengers and Gone With the Wind where Clint plays Scarlett's role and Natasha plays Rhett's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With the Wing

Clint opened the door to admit Natasha into his room.

She held out a box with a smile. “Brought you a present.”

He looked her over a moment before he took the box from her. “How was the mission?” He asked casually as he laid the container on the table.

She shrugged as she made her way across the room. “It was what it was.”

Clint opened the box and found a set of hand-crafted arrows complete with beautifully colored feathers on the end. “Where did you get these?” He took one out and examined it closely.

Natasha smiled and sat on the edge of the table. “There was this craftsman making them in this village I passed through and I knew you’d get some use out of them.”

He put the arrow back and watched her a moment. “I can’t think of a way to properly thank you.”

She smiled. “I could think of some ways.”

“I won’t kiss you.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She hopped off the table and stepped closer to him. He leaned ever so slightly closer. His lips parted slightly and his arms dropped to his sides. She stepped back and shook her head. “You could use a kiss.”

“What do you mean?”

She smirked. “You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how.” She then grabbed his face and held it gently in her hands brushed a soft kiss over his lips. She stepped away and walked toward the door. “Have fun with those arrows, bird boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr booksrockmyface. Feel free to go over there and reblog it all over the place.


End file.
